


En un abrir y cerrar de ojos

by sunflow3rs



Series: First Year's First Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, First Time, Frottage, Future Fic, Internalized Homophobia, Kageyama Tobio was Yamaguchi's First Kiss and I will fight to anyone who tell me otherwise, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Minor Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Shimizu Kiyoko, No Beta, One Shot, Second Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Being an Idiot, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, third year tanaka ryuunosuke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: El subidón de adrenalina ante la espera en la cola de una montaña rusa era la droga favorita de Tanaka. Sin quererlo ni preverlo, Yamaguchi arrebató ese puesto.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: First Year's First Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	En un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Lo que da más miedo a la hora de montar en una montaña rusa es esperar en la cola. La observas desde lejos y los gritos de quienes están experimentando la velocidad de la atracción se mezclan con el ruido de la sujeción de los asientos moverse a su máxima potencia sobre sus raíles. El sonido mecánico se camufla con el del viento y uno simplemente está ahí, en medio de toda la gente que espera con ansias y pánico a subirse al aparato, con la adrenalina como una bola de pelo atorada en la garganta. Nada se compara a la espera. Nada se compara a ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago mientras los de seguridad dan el paso libre para subirse al aparato. Nada se compara a las náuseas que uno siente cuando la barra de seguridad se baja y se aprieta contra tu vientre. Llegados a ese punto daba igual lo que viniese después.

A Tanaka le solía gustar esa sensación. El miedo inicial al subir a una montaña rusa era refrescante, un subidón de adrenalina que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz por cada centímetro de su piel, una droga embriagadora a la que podría volverse adicto con cierta facilidad. Las famosas mariposas que representaban los nervios que causaban estragos en su estómago no eran molestas, sino cautivadoras, como la advertencia al principio del camino en un enorme cartel de aviso. Que se abstuvieran las personas embarazadas, las que padecieran de problemas en el corazón y las que tuvieran lesiones en el cuello y cabeza. El canto de una sirena que encantadoramente te decía que esa atracción no era apta para todos, que era peligrosa, que podría ser mortal.

Nunca llegó a imaginar que las mismas condiciones se repitieran en un contexto mucho más alejado que el de un parque de atracciones. Llevaba subiendo en montañas rusas desde que su altura se lo permitió en la escuela media y el voleibol apareció en su vida amenazando a la atracción con arrebatar el broche de energía que esta le ofrecía. Aún así, la sensación era diferente. La adrenalina que rematar la pelota le brindaba no provenía del miedo, ni de la impaciencia, ni del qué pasará, por lo que no era lo que buscaba. No era lo mismo (aunque no significaba que le disgustara, ni tampoco era algo que no le dejase dormir por las noches, sino solo un pensamiento que muy de vez en cuando pasaba por su cabeza).

Lo que sí que podía comparar a ese tiempo que le tocaba esperar en la cola eran, nada más, ni nada menos, los minutos en los que se quedaba a solas con Yamaguchi. Nunca entenderá como sucedió, pero de la noche a la mañana las cosas entre su kouhai y él habían cambiado. De repente el simple hecho de que tocase su hombro en un gesto agradable, que le sonriera cuando sus miradas se encontraban tal y como había hecho desde siempre (y con todos), y hasta que se riera de las estúpidas bromas que hacía con Noya y que tanto molestaban a Ennoshita y a Tsukishima, le enviaba una corriente eléctrica por su pecho que conseguía que se le erizase la piel. Las jodidas mariposas invadían su bajo vientre y dejaba de verlas tan cautivadoras como en sus sueños las había pintado.

Los nervios eran molestos. Le distraían sobre la cancha durante los entrenamientos, en el vestuario cuando se desvestían, en las quedadas que se habían vuelto cada vez más comunes cuando caía la tarde del sábado. No le dejaban pensar con claridad, ni aclarar los sentimientos que presionaban contra su pecho, ni mucho menos soltar más de dos frases con suma coherencia cuando su dichoso kouhai le echaba esa dulce mirada. Tanaka estaba bastante seguro de que Yamaguchi no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía y eso, de alguna manera, le carcomía más. Estaba ansioso. Tenía pánico. Esperaba a que llegase el subidón de adrenalina.

No era como si estuviera enamorado. A él no le gustaban los chicos. Kiyoko se había proclamado la reina de su corazón desde el primer segundo en el que la vio entrar de un salto en el gimnasio de Karasuno y no habría nadie que en su sano juicio fuera capaz de arrebatarle ese puesto. Poco importaba que la chica se hubiera graduado hacía casi un año porque seguían viéndose de vez en cuando cuando a las quedadas de los sábados se unían los antiguos estudiantes de tercero. Sus sentimientos volvían a él tan fuertes como siempre cuando sus ojos caían sobre los ajenos y era capaz de olvidarse de todo.

De todo menos de Yamaguchi, al parecer, porque él seguía sonriendo, seguía tocando, seguía riendo, y estaba volviendo loco a Tanaka sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso a él? ¿Por qué no podía trasladar todas esas ansias a Kiyoko y pensar de ella de esa manera? (Oh, no, Dios, sonaba como un maldito pervertido).

Se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos en ese último año debido a que Yamaguchi ya había sido votado como el futuro capitán de Karasuno, para sorpresa de nadie, y se había pegado como una auténtica lapa a Ennoshita y a Tanaka, los actuales capitán y vicecapitán. Al principio no le molestaba. Le encantaba que su kouhai le pidiera ayuda y consejos, además de que era su deber como uno de los autoproclamados mejores sempais del instituto. Desde que fue consciente de cómo le hacía sentir la presencia del castaño... Bueno, ahí comenzó a hacerle cosquillas que Yamaguchi estuviera tanto tiempo a su alrededor.

Quería pararlo. Quería que lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando desapareciera de una vez por todas. La sensación de esperar en la cola de una montaña rusa ya no le gustaba y, pensando en ello, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás lo que debía hacer era subirse de una vez por todas a la atracción. Es una verdad universal que desde la cima del aparato todo se ve con una claridad sorprendente. Como si la mente se quedase completamente en blanco. El grito a punto de taladrar tu garganta. La caída hacia el vacío que ya te imaginas.

Aunque, joder, cuando Tanaka decidió aclarar las cosas con Yamaguchi no pensaba que acabaría de esa manera. Él solo le había agarrado de la muñeca cuando estaba a punto de largarse hacia su casa junto a Tsukishima el sábado después de la merienda en la cafetería en la que trabajaba Suga. Le había mentido acerca de unas "Cosas de capitanes" que Ennoshita quería que supiese, que necesitaban hablar de ello, que podían comer papas fritas en su casa mientras lo hacían. Tanaka solo quería conversar, pero quizás su subconsciente ya estaba preparando el terreno para lo que venía después. A Yamaguchi se le iluminó la cara como cada vez que hablaban sobre el capitaneo y Tsukishima le lanzó una muy sospechosa mirada a su sempai.

—¿A tu casa? —Le preguntó. Tanaka sonrió con toda la normalidad que fue capaz de fingir. Asintió con su cabeza.

—¿Tú también quieres venir? —Tanaka no quería que fuera, pero tampoco deseaba levantar sospechas infundadas. Yamaguchi giró sobre sus talones para mirar a su mejor amigo esperando una respuesta. Tsukishima frunció su ceño y negó con la cabeza. —Pues avisa cuando llegues a casa. ¡Buenas noches!

Había agarrado la muñeca de Yamaguchi y le había arrastrado hasta la puerta de su casa. Saeko no estaba y, aunque ya lo sabía, no fue consciente de ello hasta que el silencio y la oscuridad de su hogar los recibieron en una fría bienvenida. Así que estaban completamente solos. A Yamaguchi el dato pareció no importarle, de nuevo sin sospechar de nada, y pidió esas papas fritas que Tanaka le había prometido. Subieron a su cuarto. No era la primera vez que Yamaguchi pisaba su casa ya que era el lugar oficial para las fiestas de pijama que se organizaban en el equipo, esas a las que a duras penas iba la mitad de Karasuno.

Yamaguchi se había sentado sobre el borde de la cama, había abierto su paquete de papas y le había mirado a los ojos a la vez que metía su primer snack en la boca. Tanaka había observado cómo sus dedos se enredaban en el palito con sabor a queso, llevándoselo a sus labios, mordiéndolo, luego el pulgar dentro de su boca, limpiándolo. Le había agarrado de la muñeca, le había llevado a su casa, le había visto comerse un paquete de aperitivos.

—Oye, ¿tú ya has dado tu primer beso? —La pregunta salió de la nada sorprendiendo a ambos. Tanaka se volvió un lienzo sobre el que habían derramado pintura roja y Yamaguchi enmudeció sin tener ni idea de lo que decir. —Es solo curiosidad, lo siento. No tienes por qué contestar, yo solo...

—Sí lo he hecho —respondió, interrumpiendo las mil y una excusas que Tanaka había pensado en un único segundo para esquivar la incómoda situación que había creado. Elevó sus ojos con cierta sorpresa sin haberse esperado una afirmación ante su cuestión. No recordaba que Yamaguchi hubiera tenido novia en ningún momento. ¿A lo mejor la tenía ahora? Oh, Dios. ¿Qué estaba intentando? —Fue con Kageyama, la verdad. El año pasado.

Tanaka resopló con diversión, casi pensando que era una broma. —¿En serio?

Yamaguchi se llevó otra papa a su boca, asintiendo con la cabeza, borrando la sonrisa de la cara de su sempai.

—Hinata se empeñó en jugar a verdad o reto. Estábamos los cinco, ya sabes, Tsukki, Kageyama, Yachi, Hinata y yo —explicó. Tanaka caminó hasta quedar sentado a su lado. —Tsukki me retó a besar a Kageyama por venganza y, bueno, se convirtió en mi primer beso.

—¿Y sois novios o algo así? —Tanteó. No podía creerse que Yamaguchi hubiera ofrecido su primer beso de esa manera. No le parecía justo que hubiera malgastado la oportunidad con un juego y aunque se decía a sí mismo que no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto la idea de ver a Yamaguchi besando a Kageyama, su subconsciente gritaba que se estaba muriendo de la envidia tan alto dentro de su cabeza que estaba seguro de que su kouhai lo acabaría escuchando.

—No, que va. Solo fue un beso —se encogió de hombros. Había terminado su paquete de papas en un tiempo récord y de nuevo introducía sus dedos dentro de su boca para limpiar los restos de queso. Tanaka se levantó para buscar una servilleta y que sus ojos no cayeran en cómo su boca se ocupaba de chupar y lamer. —Yachi también se besó con Hinata, y luego Hinata con Tsukki. Aunque no digas esto último, prometimos que no saldría de entre nosotros.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?

Yamaguchi le sonrió. La misma sonrisa. —Pues porque puedo confiar en tí. Eres mi sempai, ¿no? No tengo ningún motivo para no hacerlo.

Sí. El agarre en su muñeca. La entrada de su oscura casa. Las papas fritas. La sonrisa adorable. El sempai y la estúpida fantasía que Tanaka por su propio mérito se había plantado en la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan caliente? ¿Por qué los nervios tiraban de su estómago como si sus entrañas estuvieran siendo devoradas entre ellas? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de dar un paso hacia adelante en la cola?

—Te he mentido —confesó Tanaka. Yamaguchi aceptó la servilleta que se le ofrecía con una mueca confundida, arrugando el paquete de plástico en una deforme bola y limpiándose los restos de saliva y queso de sus dedos. —Ennoshita no me ha pedido que te diga nada sobre lo de ser capitán.

—¿Y para qué me has traído aquí? —Su ceño fruncido, su ojo izquierdo ligeramente cerrado, sus labios en una mueca un tanto molesta a causa de la mentira. Tanaka hubiera preferido que le mirase con la sonrisa bobalicona de todos los días. A su cabeza se le pasó que a lo mejor el niño se estaba haciendo el tonto. Que de verdad era consciente de cómo reaccionaba el rematador ante sus inocentes y típicos gestos y que se había aprovechado de ello todo lo que había podido. Nadie pensaría de esa manera de Yamaguchi y, por eso, la jugarreta le había salido tan bien. ¿Había una remota posibilidad en la que su kouhai únicamente estuviera jugando con él?

—Creo que ya sabes por qué. —Tanaka no estaba seguro de ello, pero se aferraría ante ese pensamiento todo lo que la situación le permitiese. Era mucho más fácil echarle la culpa al contrario que admitir, para el mundo y para sí mismo, que Yamaguchi le atraía. Que le atraía tanto y más como lo hacía Kiyoko. Que en sus sueños el chico se materializaba cumpliendo cada una de sus fantasías. Un jodido chico.

—No estoy muy seguro de qué estamos hablando —se rió Yamaguchi, quien no entendía qué coño estaba ocurriendo en los minúsculos metros cuadrados de la habitación de Tanaka, los que parecía que cada vez se hacían más y más pequeños conforme el mayor se le acercaba. —¿Tanaka-san?

—Pues hablamos de lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos meses —comenzó a explicar su versión de la historia. Yamaguchi ladeó su cabeza, apoyándose en el borde de la cama y aplastando casi sin darse cuenta su servilleta manchada contra la manta. —Lo de las miraditas, ¿me vas a decir que lo has hecho sin darte cuenta?

Tanaka rogaba a los dioses en los que no creía que, por favor, Yamaguchi admitiera que le había estado tomando el pelo. Era el camino fácil para escapar de la situación e incluso podría salir airoso de ella si su kouhai afirmaba sus sospechas. Si le decía que todo había sido una broma, él se olvidaría del tema. Se reirían juntos aunque luego le regañaría, haciéndole saber que ese tipo de cosas no estaba bien, y luego continuarían sus respectivas vidas con la normalidad con la que siempre lo han hecho. De nuevo, su subconsciente le pedía que no se mintiera con tanto descaro a sí mismo. Que daba igual que Yamaguchi dijera que todo fue un juego o no, que los nervios en la boca de su estómago no iban a disiparse tan fácilmente.

La cara de Yamaguchi, sin embargo, había pegado un cambio radical. Sus párpados se habían abierto tanto que sus ojos eran dos auténticos platos y su tez había disminuido un par de tonos, encontrándose tan pálido como si estuviera a un segundo de vomitar todas las papas que había devorado. Tanaka se acercó con cuidado y un tanto preocupado, buscando algún tipo de bolsa porque no tenía ganas de que le volvieran a echar la pota en los pantalones, y se arrepintió al instante de haber sonado como si estuviera enfadado. No lo estaba. Solo... Era extraño.

—Yo... Yo es que... Lo siento, Tanaka-san. Pensé que no te fijarias... —Murmuró, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos, las cuales ahora había colocado en sus rodillas y jugando con sus pulgares. Tanaka estaba alucinando. ¿Tenía razón, después de todo? Era increíble. Que te jodan, subconsciente, ¡ahora todo volverá a la normalidad y sus estúpidos pensamientos se eliminarán de raíz! —Pero no es como si estuviera utilizando como excusa lo de capitán solo porque me gustas, realmente quiero prepararme para el año que viene y...

—¿Qué?

Tanaka parpadeó, confundido hasta la médula, y se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio creyendo que la fuerza en sus rodillas fallaría en cualquier momento. Observó al niño y se preguntó si había escuchado bien, si de verdad había oído esas palabras salir por la boca de su kouhai o si simplemente estaba imaginando cosas una vez más.

—¿Te gusto?

Yamaguchi se sonrojó.

—Sí... Era eso a lo que te referías, ¿no?

Oh, mierda. Quizás ese último comentario fue el límite de la cordura de Tanaka, lo que le llevó a olvidarse de la línea imaginaria que él mismo había trazado sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Fue la persona encargada de la seguridad de la montaña rusa que le indicó dónde sentarse, cómo poner los brazos y cuándo podía levantarse una vez que terminase el viaje. Fue la primera gran subida en los raíles en las que dejaban atrás a la cola en la que segundos antes habían esperado. Fue lo que le llevó a tener a Yamaguchi de esa manera.

Los dedos entrelazados en su muñeca. La oscuridad del recibidor de la casa. El paquete de palitos de queso. La sonrisa. La fantasía. La confesión. Lo suficiente como para hacerle perder la cabeza. Lo suficiente como para lanzarse sobre su boca. Lo suficiente como para lanzarlo sobre su cama y atraparlo entre sus brazos.

Que Yamaguchi hubiera dado su primer beso no significaba que tuviera experiencia y Tanaka lo encontró tan refrescante como el miedo inicial de su puñetera montaña rusa. No tardó en meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta blanca del niño y utilizó la lengua dentro de su boca como una perfecta distracción para ser capaz de tocar la suave piel del contrario sin ningún tipo de queja. Le acarició casi con admiración, sintiendo como el aire se condensaba cada vez con más rapidez a su alrededor, y se instaló entre sus piernas con una rodilla clavada sobre el colchón.

Ninguna de sus fantasías se comparaba a vivir la situación en el momento real. Los besos de Yamaguchi eran mucho más húmedos de lo que hubiera imaginado, mucho más descuidados y sin sentido en los que Tanaka guiaba un ritmo inestable. Su cuerpo era más cálido, más terso y más firme. Los ruidos de su garganta más roncos, bocanadas de aire desesperadas, su nuez vibrando como una campana. La adrenalina en un puño clavada en su tráquea consiguió que todo Tanaka se moviera de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos. El bulto en sus pantalones de chándal chocando con la ingle de Yamaguchi fue su único momento de lucidez antes de volver a perder el sentido.

—Yamaguchi-kun, ¿puedo...? —interrumpió, más o menos, los besos. —¿Puedo hacer algo?

Yamaguchi no pensaba. ¿No lo estaba haciendo ya? Asintió con su cabeza, tan embriagado con el sabor de la boca de su sempai que apenas era consciente de nada más, y Tanaka lo tomó como una invitación a hacer lo que le diese la real gana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yamaguchi tenía su rostro clavado sobre el colchón y sus manos estaban enredadas en la manta a cada lado de su cabeza. La servilleta y el paquete de papas arrugados habían desaparecido en algún momento que no recordaba. Tanaka se había colocado detrás de él, alineando su trasero con su entrepierna, y había pasado sus brazos por el pecho de su kouhai para atraerlo y que sus cuerpos volvieran a juntarse.

Tanaka no tenía experiencia en cuanto al sexo se trataba, pero había visto el suficiente porno y había tenido las suficientes fantasías con ese mismo momento como para saber más o menos que era lo que quería hacer. Así que buscó a tientas los labios de Yamaguchi antes de que este preguntara por lo que iba a hacer y lo calló, sin que hubiera hablado, con su boca. Comenzó a mover su cadera, frotándose con un descaro impredecible contra el trasero que mil veces había observado durante los entrenamientos, y bebió de la garganta de Yamaguchi como si hubiera nacido para eso.

No había pánico. No había miedo. Tampoco era algo que se pudiera comparar con la adrenalina de la espera, ni mucho menos la del voleibol. Era algo nuevo y que, de momento, no le disgustaba. Era deseo lo que corría por sus venas como si de sangre se tratara. Su corazón lo bombea con tanta fuerza que sería capaz de morir a causa de ello y viajaba con la misma velocidad que el subidón de energía hasta su mismísima entrepierna. Podía confirmar sin tapujo alguno que su recién levantado amigo era quien había tomado el control de su cuerpo. Quizás era su subconsciente quien le había dado los mandos cuando se dio cuenta de que por mérito propio no iba a conseguir avanzar en la que fuera su relación con Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi jadeó, mordiendo el labio de su sempai y ocultando su cabeza entre las mantas cuando Tanaka rebotó su cadera en un lugar sensible. Soltó un gran suspiro, sintiendo que su mente daba vueltas y más vueltas mientras repetía los resoplidos roncos del contrario chocar en su oreja, centrándose en los círculos irregulares que recibía su trasero. Todo eso era tan nuevo para él que le resultaba abrumador (lo único que sabía de relaciones sexuales era lo que Hinata comentaba cada dos por tres, ¡ni siquiera le interesaba el porno, como alparecer a cualquier chico de su edad!).

Las manos de Tanaka se trasladaron a la cadera de Yamaguchi, clavando sus dedos en los costados mientras apretaba aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Los resoplidos se confundían el uno con el del otro y, aparte de eso, lo único que se escuchaba era el vergonzoso sonido de los pantalones moverse sobre los ajenos. A ninguno le importó. Necesitaban deshacerse de la presión de su entrepierna y Tanaka tenía toda la intención de ser el primero en ello, a juzgar por la rapidez de sus movimientos.

A Yamaguchi eso tampoco le importó. Intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero era difícil, nunca sabía hacia qué dirección iba a ser su siguiente giro. Daba igual, porque en una de esas Tanaka aplastó su cintura contra el colchón y el roce con las mantas parecía ser suficiente para la liberación que pedía. No tardaron demasiado y, tan rápido como empezó, los dos chicos terminaron su descuidada y sin sentido faena.

Tanaka cayó a su lado. Su pecho subía y bajaba y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados pensando en lo que había hecho. Sí. Mejor que en sus sueños. Una sensación completamente diferente a cualquier otra. Yamaguchi conseguía volverle loco y ese día había sido la prueba de ello. Giró su cabeza y se encontró a su kouhai con el rostro enrojecido, los párpados cerrados y la boca abierta.

—¿Quieres...? —Suspiró. Yamaguchi abrió sus ojos, Tanaka le esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Te gustan las montañas rusas?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Ayer tuve un sueño en el que Tanaka y Yamaguchi se daban besitos y este ha sido el resultado. La idea es que en un futuro escriba sobre los otros de primer año (Hinata, Tsukishima, Yachi y Kageyama) sobre sus primeras veces, las cuales no tienen por qué ser explícitamente acerca de sexo. O sea, seguro que lo son, pero no tienen por qué xD. La cosa es que todavía no sé con quién emparejarlos porque quiero que sean rare pairs, así que no sé lo que haré. Y aunque me he tentado con el TsukiKage, no quiero que sean entre ellos. 
> 
> Sobre Tanaka: Es un idiota el 90% del tiempo. Su personalidad en este fic es un poco de Chad, no sé si sabéis a lo que me refiero, pero he sentido que sus acciones son un poco de gilipollas. No lo considero OOC porque es un ser humano/adolescente de ficción y como tal comete errores, como todos xD. Es que en mi cabeza tiene sentido, pero como siempre, no estoy segura de si lo he retratado bien. Sobre Yamaguchi: Él lo hace todo bien, te quiero, bebé, eres mi ángel precioso. 
> 
> En fin, que me voy por las ramas xD. Espero que os haya gustado mucho esta historia y la pareja (Tanaka me gusta más con Kageyama y Kageyama me gusta más con Tanaka, is this a new ot3?). Muchísimas gracias por leer, de veras. Os mando un enorme beso a todxs!! <3


End file.
